1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel pyrrole derivatives, and more specifically to pyrrole derivatives which have excellent antimicrobial activities against bacteria, Trichophyton, pathogenic fungi for plants, etc. and are usable as pharmaceutical products, agricultural chemicals, antiseptics and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pyrrolomycins have heretofore been known as pyrrole derivatives having antimicrobial activities against bacteria, Trichophyton, and pathogenic fungi for plants (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 126863/1983). Their effects are however still not fully satisfactory, resulting in a desire for the development of a compound having even better effects.